Sans Hésitation
by Synbou
Summary: Si Charlie pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour alléger le fardeau qui reposait sur Don, il allait le faire sans hésitation.


Numb3rs : La loi des nombres

Saison : 2

Partie : 1/1

**Avertissement :** Numb3rs ne m'appartient pas. Je n'en retire donc aucun droit

**A/N 1: **_**Cela fait près de 10 ans que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfic en français. Voici donc un premier essai que je dédie à ma mère. Cette dernière corrige mes travaux universitaires depuis mon retour au Québec. Toutefois, elle n'a jamais pu lire mes histoires en Anglais. Maman, celle-ci est pour toi – excuse-moi s'il y a des fautes ;-) **_

**A/N2 :**_** J'aimerais remercier Éléna pour son aide ainsi que Denise, Pascal et Katy pour leurs encouragements. Sans eux, j'hésiterais encore à partager mes écrits en français**_.

**1234567890 **

**Sans hésitation.**

Je me suis approché de la scène de crime avec hésitations. Malgré que Don m'y avait convoqué, je ne m'y sentais pas le bien venu. Les regards que me lançaient certains agents fédéraux présents sur mon chemin étaient pour le moins ambiguës. Il m'était impossible de savoir à quoi m'attendre. Ainsi, j'aurais aimé me présenter sur place avec l'assurance que projette mon grand frère.

Don est fort, confiant, fonceur et terre-à-terre. J'ai toujours envié le courage qui l'habite. Il fait face à tous les dangers avec cette même prestance qui tantôt vous inspirera confiance et tantôt vous gardera de le défier. Il est cette enceinte qui vous protégera ou qui vous barrera la route. Don vous avouera – pour le soin de votre propre réconfort – qu'il lui arrive aussi d'avoir peur. Cependant, sa peur, il ne vous la démontrera jamais, pas plus qu'il ne la laissera dicter ses actes.

Mon grand frère est mon héro. Le réalise-t-il ? Maman et papa lui ont souvent rappelé qu'il est mon modèle et que je m'inspire de lui pour apprendre les rudiments de la vie. Ces apprentissages ne sont pas faciles pour personne. Non seulement Don a-t-il eu le rôle du défricheur, il a dû progresser de façon autonome alors qu'il était encore qu'un enfant.

L'autonomie se définit comme le droit pour l'individu de déterminer librement les règles auxquels il se soumet. Cela dit, est-ce que Don se régit vraiment par ses propres lois ? Mon frère est accablé par un sens des responsabilités qui trouve ses racines dans notre relation. Mes besoins spéciaux lui ont demandé de faire bien des sacrifices – notamment celui d'accepter que nos parents se dévouent à mon cheminement au détriment du sien. Je crois qu'il m'en veut encore un peu pour cela, n'empêche qu'il m'a toujours supporté à sa manière.

Au cours des années, Don a tenté de se redéfinir en tant qu'être unique – de sortir de l'ombre que j'imposais sur lui. Je n'ai alors pas compris les raisons de sa distance et de ses absences. Ainsi, j'ai douté de son amour envers moi. Toutefois, depuis son retour à la maison, précipité par le cancer de maman, je ressens continuellement le lien qui nous uni. Ceci, malgré nos différences et qu'il puisse être si peu avare de détails concernant sa vie.

Avec le temps, j'ai aussi découvert que ma vulnérabilité et mon innocence lui ont inspiré les rôles de protecteur et de justicier. Aujourd'hui, il assume ces rôles envers moi et autrui avec une rigueur écrasante. En fait, il me semble quelques fois qu'il porte tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. La souffrance que je peux alors percevoir dans ses yeux fatigués me fend le cœur à tout coup. Néanmoins, Don demeure constamment fort et solide devant l'adversité. Comment fait-il pour rester si droit devant toutes ces horreurs dont il est le témoin dans le cadre de son travail ? Voilà l'un des mystères qui m'amène à admirer le paradoxe qu'est mon grand frère.

- Bonjour, Charlie ! m'a lancé Megan Reeves, alors que je rejoignais Don et son équipe de travail.

Mon frère s'est retourné vers moi. J'ai vu les traits de son visage s'adoucir et ses épaules se décontracter quelque peu. D'un geste ouvert de la main, il m'a accueilli à l'intérieur de leur petit groupe.

- Merci d'être venu si vite, Charlie, m'a-t-il dit sincèrement. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Nous avons donc que quelques heures pour retrouver Catherine Dawson. Nous avons besoins que tu nous aides à identifier un périmètre de recherche.

- Bien sûr, ai-je répondu. Tu as une carte des environs ?

Je me suis rapidement mis au travail. J'ai gardé à l'esprit que, non seulement la vie d'une petite fille de 6 ans était en jeu, mais que le bien-être de mon grand frère l'était aussi. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour alléger le fardeau qui reposait sur lui, j'allais le faire sans hésitation.

**Fin.**

**1234567890 **

**A/N : La définition de l'autonomie est tiré du dictionnaire LE PETIT ROBERT.**

Juillet 2007


End file.
